User blog:Joslyn miller/I'll Change for Her (5)
* * Madison's P.O.V. * * * The next morning, i sighed realizing it was friday. Tonight it was the big football, which i couldn't attend because my dad wanted to have a nice dinner with my sister and I. 'Madison.' Mark walked up to me with a conflicted expression on his face and i tried to ease the tension by smiling. 'Hey.' 'Bianca just was bragging bout how the new girl gave her smokes in the bathroom and you guys had a good time.' His face wasn't as pleased as i hoped it'd be. I staid quiet not able to come up with an excuse like i normally am able to. It was so hard to lie to him... i just couldn't. 'If there's something wrong, you gotta tell me, it's killing me not knowing.' 'Maybe it's none of your business.' i slam my locker door and walked away. This was not a good start to the day. I found Clare at lunch, still fuming with anger towards Mark. 'What's wrong?' she gave me a worried expression. 'Nothing.' i eased my muscles that were tense. 'You look like your gonna punch the wall.' She commented carefully. I was thinking about it, actually. 'Everything is okay, just a little stressed out and tired.' i shake my head. 'So i was thinking maybe this weekend we could go look at a purity ring for you.' She suggests. 'I can't... um.. i have to go on a little trip this weekend with my sister.' I tell her. And the honest truth was, i had to go on a little trip with my sister... just not to the best place. 'Oh okay, maybe next weekend.' She looked at my wrist. 'I love your bracelet.' she lifted my arm, making my sleeve roll up, revealing the cuts. She paused and slowly looked at me. She pushed up the sleeve farther showing all twelve cuts, three out of which were fresh from last night. 'Madison.' she whispered. I grabbed my arm pulling down the sleeve, grabbing my bag, 'Madison talk to me, i can help you.' 'No you can't, no one can, why won't you guys just leave me alone.' i leave, storming out of the school, running to my car. * * * 'Madison?' Taylor's voice came from the front door. I sat up, sleepy. 'Why are you home so early?' 'Um, i wasn't feeling to well.' I pushed the blankets away from my body and sat up. 'Well we better get ready to go out for dinner with dad, he'll be here in an hour.' she sets down her purse and heads upstairs, with me right behind her. I wore a long sleeve, purple shirt under a black, strapless dress that came above my knees, and black heals for the 'special' dinner with dad. I waited in the living room until the door bell rang. I sat stared at the black TV screen in front of me. 'Daddy!' Taylor giggled. 'Hey TayTay.' Dad's voice came from behind me. 'Madison?' Taylor's careful voice came from behind me. 'You wanna say hi to dad?' I stood and turned around, 'Hello, Steven.' i greet him, formally. It was weird to see him in person for the first time in eight months. 'Alright, who's ready for something to eat?' Taylor quickly cut the tension. So we headed out. Most of the dinner was Dad and Taylor talking but somewhere, right in the middle of the meal dad asks me, 'How's school Madison?' 'Fine.' i mumble, picking at the potatoes on my plate. 'How did that date of yours go?' He tries again. 'Fine.' I repeat threw clenched teeth. 'Is the only thing your gonna say, fine?' he asked dropping his fork. 'No,' i look him dead in the eyes. 'Fuck you.' i stand and walk out of the building, into the cold October night. I just kept walking, not knowing where I was going. But when i realized i was standing in front of Mark's house. I realized what i had to do. I walked up the steps and rang the door bell. I heard distant footsteps and the door opened, so i could see Mark, shirtless, which i didn't mind seeing. 'Madison?' he asked rubbing his eyes. 'You didn't go to the football game?' 'No... i just couldn't...' he says awkwardly. He shivered, 'come inside, it's freezing out here.' He held the small of my back as he opened the screen door wider. He helped me shed my coat while i asked, 'Your parents home?' 'No, they're away for the weekend.' he flipped off the TV and stood there staring at me, it was so intense i had to look away, knowing I had come here for one thing, and i needed to do that now. 'I need to talk to you.' 'Bout time.' his eyes never left my face. 'Can we sit?' he walked me over to the couch where we sat, and i began the story. 'My mom became pregnant with my sister and I young, because her and my dad thought they were meant to be, so they got married right out of high school. My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me, for another woman. I grew up with out a father. When I was 14 my mom died of cancer, so my sister took me in, cause she was 19. When i turned 15, my dad found us and decided all the sudden he wanted to be in our lives.' Marks face was soft and caring. I lifted my sleeves only to see him go into shock, 'Madison.' was the only thing he could say. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. 'I couldn't handle it. I always thought he didn't wan me, and with my mom's death, i just couldn't handle it all. So i turned to Drugs, Alcohol, Smokes, and got a lot attention from boys, let's just say.' I felt all the tears spilling over and onto my cut wrists. 'I was such trash. I was worth nothing.' I looked back to his face to find it hurt, and broken. 'I started to attend church when i was 16, because Taylor thought it would be good for me to meet good, new people. And I did get better, i was almost fully happy again.' I smile threw the tears. 'Then i come here. I was happy, but the temptations followed me, along with the shame, and hurt, and i just couldn't handle it.' i was sobbing now, so mark lowered the sleeves and brought me into his arms. There i cried. I couldn't do anything else. 'I'm so worthless. I'm such trash.' i cry into his shoulder and he buries his face in my shoulder as well and shakes his head. 'No, no never say that. Please don't. It will be okay' he repeats the last four words over and over again. I don't know how long i cried but i fell asleep in his arms. My heavy, sore eyes slowly opened to see sunlight showing through the window. I blinked a few times before i got my thoughts straight. 'Mark?' I turn around to find him fast asleep, but my movement woke him. 'How are you?' he asks me in a yawn. 'Better.' i murmur. 'Thank you.' 'No, thank you... i needed to know and i've been waiting for you to tell me...' He mumbles, still a bit sleepy. 'I should go.' i got up and headed for the door grabbing my coat but he was right behind me, 'You forgot something.' 'What?' i turn around and his lips were directly on mine. I sighed, smiling, kissing him back and throwing my arms around his neck, knowing i needed this more than anything right now. When pulled away i said, 'goodbye.' 'I'll call you later.' 'You better.' i unwrapped my arms from his neck and left walking home, knowing the fresh air was good for me right now. When i turned onto my block i saw police car's outside my house. When i walked up the front steps and into the house, everyone stared at me. When i say everyone i mean EVERYONE. Including, Eli, Clare, Adam, Ali, Dad, and Taylor. The first one to move was Dad, to give me a great hug and the tears started to form again. 'Hi daddy.' i whisper in his ear. Once he let go, keeping one on me still, i faced everyone else. 'I need to explain a few things i guess.' 'That would be helpful' Clare spoke up. 'You can tell us anything, Madison.' Ali quickly commented. 'Yeah we are your friends.' Eli told me and Adam agreed with a 'yeah' 'I think we should sit down.' I tell them. * * * THree more chapters! I know it's kinda been long but I kinda felt like Madison should've had her own story. But then SNEAK PEAK! :: Madison and Mark (Fitz) Is going to have a problem ;P not telling what it is though yet. Check tomorrow for the next chapter! Category:Blog posts